rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Marquis World Championship
Marquis World Championship The Marquis World Championship is an event that is in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale. Natalia, Agent - A wealthy race team owner called me and wants you to join his racing team. Complete all the goals in 10 days and you'll win a limited edition Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale! Do you want to start now? Stage 1 - First Impressions - Greetings! I am Ahmed Hakeem, philanthropist and automobile aficionado. Your manager, Michael, often speaks of your driving prowess. This interests me greatly. Let us cut to the chase, I want you to drive for me in an amateur racing championship. I have competed for years without success, and my soul wallows in the disgrace this brings. Stage 2 - Diversion - Ahh...the smell of race fuel and burning rubber - it stirs the spirit, does it not? The championship begins with smaller 'amusing' events. This year, they feature the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Stage 3 - Heating Up - Good day! I Hope my celebrations last night were not too loud? I specifically limited my orchestra to only 25 members. Today is qualifying, and this will be your steed: the beautiful Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale. Sculptured curves, lush interior and the V8 roar...truly breathtaking. Stage 4 - Clean Sweep - Today is the day...the moment of truth. Can you win this for me? Stage 5 - Scouted - You did wonderfully yesterday, but that was just an amateur race. I see that you long for a greater challenge, one such as the Marquis World Championship. I run a team competing for the Marquis trophy, and you, my friend, will take us to the next level. Join me and we shall clinch the title together! - Ahmed Stage 6 - License Test - The license test aims to simulate racing situations and moments where things might go wrong. You'll have to stay cool-headed at all times. You've got the skills, so don't worry about it too much. Ace the test and show them what you're made of. - Michael, Manager Stage 7 - First Date - Welcome back! Let us not waste precious time. This is the car you'll be driving - the race-spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale. We call her "La Bella Bestia" - The Beautiful Beast. Come, you'll need to get acquainted. She has been specially tuned for the Marquis and comes with quite a kick! - Ahmed Stage 8 - Qualifying - Ho there! You look well prepared for today's qualifying sessions. I see the fire in your eyes and I like it! - Ahmed Stage 9 - Race Day - It is finally race day - the day we win the Championship! I barely slept a wink from the excitement. You have been chosen to drive the first leg. Start well so that we may finish well! - Ahmed Stage 10 - Home Straight - Disaster has struck! Another driver has crashed into our magnificent Bella. Thankfully your co-driver was not seriously injured, but everything now rests in your hands. My friend, I need you at your absolute best, or our hard work will have been for naught! - Ahmed 'Stages and goals' 'Completion rewards' Category:Marquis World Championship